frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kopatryk/Rozdział 1
Rozdział po gruntownej Edycji 2.2.2015r. Elsa obudziła się. Z chęcią przespałaby się jeszcze trochę. Pracowała w końcu wczoraj do późna. Rozglądnęła się wokół. W pokoju panował półmrok. Słońce nieśmiało zaglądało do jej sypialni przez białe zasłony. Jej pokój niewiele się zmienił. Do krótkiej listy można wpisać większą szafę i łóżko. Miała też na komodzie kilka figurek z lodu. Kiedy miała czas wolny, a wszyscy byli zajęci, rzeźbiła w lodzie. Miała już małą figurkę Lodowego pałacu, i Puszka noszącego diadem. Nie chciała mu go odbierać, więc musiała trochę poczekać na zrobienie nowej. Miała już częściowo zrobiony płatek śniegu. Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, które było ciężkie i ciepłe. Nadchodził deszcz. -Nareszcie-Powiedziała na głos. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące w Arendell panowała susza, a Elsa dokładała wszelkich starań, żeby umilić mieszkańcom gorące dni Chłodziła morze wokół Miasta, powietrze, a nawet próbowała sprowadzić chłodny deszcz z małych chmur przelatujących nieopodal. To ostatnie nie udawało się. Większe problemy były jednak nie z wszechobecnym upałem lecz z brakiem wody pitnej. Z powodu suszy, okoliczne źródła wody powysychały, a lód wyczarowany przez Elsę, miał po stopieniu dziwny smak. Kristoff miał więc pełne ręce roboty, w sprowadzaniu lodu i śniegu na wodę pitną. Olaf też miał w tym swój udział. Choć w sumie tylko dotrzymywał Krisowi i Svenowi towarzystwa. -Całe szczęście że ten koszmar się kończy-pomyślała Królowa. Spojrzała na zegar na ścianie. Wcześniej należał do jej rodziców. Wskazówki wskazywały godzinę szóstą. -Czas wstawać... Powoli podniosła się z łóżka. Jeśli chodzi o budzenie się rano, niczym nie różniła się od Anny. Podeszła do szafy i otworzyła ją. W środku było wiele sukni, od tych do najważniejszych uroczystości, do tych na co dzień. Starannie wybrała suknię na dziś. Przypominała suknię którą nosiła podczas pobytu w lodowym pałacu, jednak ta nie posiadała ciągnącej się z tyłu peleryny. -Ta będzie w sam raz- mówiąc to poszła za parawan przebrać się. Po przebraniu się, spojrzała w lustro. Wyglądała w niej świetnie. -Chyba jestem jedyną kobietą, która nie ma problemu z włosami po spaniu. Związała włosy w warkocz, niemal w jedną chwilę i przerzuciła je przez lewe ramię. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu. Zrobiła więc na szybko makijaż, ubrała buty i wyszła na korytarz w kierunku jadalni. Szybkim krokiem mijała odsłonięte już okna. Ptaki znów zaczęły wracać do Arendell. -Nie lubią suszy. Kilka statków wypłynęło o świcie, i teraz zdobiły horyzont. W drodze na śniadanie spotkała Annę. Ubrana była w brązową suknię, z ciemną zielenią na długich rękawach. Zwykle wstawała godzinę później. -Hej Ann, a ty już na nogach? -Hej, a dziwisz się? Jutro jest twój dzień, trzeba pomóc w przygotowaniach... -Przecież urodziny mam za miesiąc... -Anna przewróciła oczami, na co Elsa zareagowała uśmiechem. -No co ty Ania, myślisz że bym zapomniała? Zaczęła mówić cynicznie poważnym tonem. -To już prawie trzy lata od mojej koronacji. W tradycji Arendell trzy lata po koronacji Króla lub Królowej, następuje odnowienie przysięgi składanej przy koronacji. Władca ma obowiązek zaprosić rodziny królewskie całego świata na ucztę, i wystawić ją też dla mieszkańców miasta. Podczas uczty obowiązuje całkowity zakaz spożycia alkoholu, wszyscy muszą być po prostu trzeźwi żeby można było przeprowadzić owe wydarzenie. -Mamy już listę gości Ann? -Jasne, przeczytam ci ją przy śniadaniu. Anna stanęła dęba. -Elsa, odwróć się. Królowa odwróciła się niemal natychmiast. Na parapecie siedziała Sowa. Metrowa Sowa. Oprócz tego, w niczym nie różniła się od zwyczajnej sowy śnieżnej. Elsa krótko mówiąc nie spodziewała się tego. -Do wielkiej spódnicy ciotki Weroniki, Elsa, to Sowa Niedźwiedzia. Zwierzę zastukało dziobem w szybę jakby było zniecierpliwione. - Możemy ją wpuścić? Proszę… Jest niegroźna, daję słowo. - Nie wiem czy powinniśmy ją wpuszczać do zamku. Ktoś może się przestraszyć. Metrowa sowa to z pewnością niecodzienny widok. -Oj, uwaga bo ktoś tu przyjdzie. Zresztą, niecodziennie masz możliwość zobaczenia metrowej sowy. Elsa wahała się. Wierzyła że sowa jest niegroźna. Ale jeśli postanowi polatać po zamku, to ciężko będzie ją powstrzymać. -Daj spokój Els... Anna otworzyła okno, przez które podreptała sowa. Stanęła przed Elsą i wpatrywała się w nią przez chwilę. Po tym, odsłoniła wiadomość ukrytą przez pióra. -Hodowca? -Po co hodowca miałby wysyłać do mnie wiadomość? Dokładnie odwiązała list od nogi ptaka. Ten lekko nastroszył pióra. -Co tam jest napisane? -Trzeci do Śnieżnowłosej... -Trzeci? -Nie pytaj się mnie, nie mam pojęcia kto to. Uważaj na białe myszki, a ogień jest kluczem do rozpoznania. -To wszystko? -Nic tu więcej nie ma. -Co to może oznaczać? -Nie jestem dobra w zagadkach. Elsa obejrzała się dookoła. -Gdzie sowa? -Odleciała gdy czytałaś. Elsa schowała wiadomość do kieszeni. -Później nad tym pomyślimy. Idziemy na śniadanie? -Dziś kanapki z dżemem. Jeżeli ktoś myślał że władca je same rarytasy, to był w błędzie. Gdyby to robił, państwo prędzej czy później zbankrutuje. Zeszły powoli po schodach. Dywan otulający stopnie, był bardzo miękki. Mimo że miały buty, z chęcią chodziłyby boso po pałacu. Minęły kilka sypialni służby, i weszły do wspólnej jadalni. Od jakiegoś czasu, królowa jadła posiłki wraz że służbą. Nie czuła potrzeby izolowania się od ludzi. Panowała nad mocą, i nawet jeśli puszczają jej nerwy, nic nie wyczarowywuje. Panowała nad lodem i chłodem chęcią. Gdyby musiała powiedzieć lub wytłumaczyć kiedy to się stało, odpowiedziała by pewnie: W ciągu ostatnich trzech lat. Po prostu działo się to powoli. Można to określić zdaniem, Jej moc dorosła, choć brzmi to dziwnie. Nikomu jednak nie przychodziło do głowy inne określenie. Klasycystyczny stół, był już zastawiony jedzeniem. Pośród dzbanków, wędlin, serów i pieczywo, Anna znalazła zamówiony przez nią lighi. Był to wywar z różnych ziół, słodzony miodem i sokiem z malin. Służba zaczęła już jeść, ale gdy zobaczyli Królową przerwali. Od progu przywitała je kucharka, Berta. Była jedną z tych osób, które nie zostały wydalone po wypadku Anny i Elsy. -Dzień dobry, królowo. I księżniczko oczywiście. Reszta służby wolała skromny ukłon. -Dzień dobry. Możecie jeść. Posłuchali się jej. -Białe czy czerwone? -O co ci chodzi? Czy kucharka podsłuchiwała je? -O wino oczywiście! Tak nakazuje tradycja! Elsa nie miała pojęcia o co jej chodzi. -Jaka tradycja? Anna wcięła się do rozmowy. -Przeddzień powtórzonej przysięgi, władca musi wypijać wino do każdego posiłku... -Kto wymyślił to prawo? tym razem odpowiedziała jej kucharka. -Wasz pradziad Henryk Pijany, Elsa wydusiła to lekkim zażenowaniem. -Pijany? -Bardzo trafiony przydomek. Podobno to on wyczyścił wszystkie winiarnie w Westelon. Elsa przewróciła oczami. -No tak... -To jaka decyzja? Elsa bardzo rzadko piła, najczęściej gdy była wściekła. Na nic jednak to się zdawało, ciężko było się jej upić. Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła po pradziadzie coś więcej, niż głupią tradycję. -Które lepsze? Kucharka podrapała się po głowie. -no cóż... Osobiście wole białe, jak ogień rozgrzewa od środka. -Niech będzie czerwone, mam dosyć ciepła na jakiś czas. Berta myślała chwilę co dalej zrobić. -Wedle życzenia. Zaraz wracam. Trochę to potrwa. Elsa usiadła na swoim miejscu i zaczęła jeść. W międzyczasie Kucharka wróciła ze spiżarni. Przyniosła lekko zakurzoną zieloną butelkę. -Oto i ona. Nalała jej do kieliszka, po czym wróciła do kuchni. Wino było lekko słodkie z delikatnym piżmowym zapachem. Zasmakowało Elsie. Po zakończonym posiłku udała się wraz z Anną, do gabinetu. Gabinet Królowej był najbardziej zmienionym pokojem w zamku, nie licząc sypialni Anny i Kristoffa. Biurko było zrobione ze starego pnia ogromnego drzewa, które niegdyś rosło w górach. Stolarz odrobaczył, dopasował i polakierował je. Wyglądało niesamowicie. Ściany były pokryte dębowymi deskami, ze wzorami kwiatowymi. Niemal wszędzie były poustawiane pamiątki rodzinne. Oprócz tego naprzeciw wejścia do gabinetu, mieściło się archiwum, zakamuflowane dzięki drzwiom, niewiele różniących się od ścian. Elsa usiadła w wygodnym fotelu, to samo zrobiła Anna. -Więc kto nas odwiedza? -Więc tak.... Baron Rumpsztyk z Brązowego Boru, Król i Królowa Nasturcji... Elsę nagle rozbolał brzuch. Jęknęła cicho. -Coś się stało? -Nie nic… Z książętami? -Wszystkimi… Oprócz Hansa. Gubernator Szarpidrut... Znaczy no wiesz… -Po tym co zrobił na urodzinach Rumpsztyka, ten przydomek wydaje się bardzo trafiony. Gorzej to chyba tylko tańczy. -został wasalem Barona... -No cóż, bywa. Elsę niewiele obchodziła polityka poza Arendell. Elsa pomasowała się po czole. Czuła się dziwnie, jakby kowadło spadło jej na głowę. -I kto jeszcze? -Jakiś wódz północnych krain, nie mam pojęcia jak mam przeczytać jego imię..... -pokaż. Anna podała kartkę ,na której widniało imię „Zhufg” -trzy ostatnie litery są nieme, tak samo jak '“h“ -Zu? -te ostatnie litery służą do podwyższenia tonu ostatniej litery w tym przypadku „U”. Oznacza to że jest to człowiek o wysokiej pozycji społecznej. Lepiej o tym nie zapomnij. -Dobrze, nie zapomnę. Elsa zleciała z fotela. Czuła się naprawdę źle. -Elsa! Anna niemal wyskoczyła z siedzenia. -Co się dzieje?! Mów! -Poproś Kaja żeby mnie zastąpił. Ja… Chce mi się spać… Mówiąc to, straciła przytomność. Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział Spis treści Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania